


Reason 339 Severus Snape Was Glad He Survived the War

by Beth H (bethbethbeth)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Madame Puddifoot's Tea Shop (Harry Potter), Valentine's Day, Yes Severus is still alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29212947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/pseuds/Beth%20H
Summary: If Minerva McGonagall wants a romantic night out, then Severus Snape is going to make damned sure she gets one.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Severus Snape
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36
Collections: HP Sweethearts 2021





	Reason 339 Severus Snape Was Glad He Survived the War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kelly_chambliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_chambliss/gifts).



**February 1**

"Minerva, what _are_ these things?" Severus growled, swatting at the parchment scrolls circling his head.

"Could you be more specific about...oh, the adverts?"

Severus snatched one from the air.

****

**Two-for-one Valentine's Day offer at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop!**

**Complimentary Desserts!**

"She's taken on her Muggleborn nephew as apprentice. He has _notions_ about modernizing the shop by appealing to _influencers_."

"Are we _influencers_ now? Is that why we're being inundated with this foolishness?"

"Presumably, though I'm not certain what we're meant to be influencing."

"Incendio?"

"Oh," Minerva said thoughtfully, "I think I'll keep them for the time-being...you never know."

Damn.

Something told Severus he'd be spending Valentine's Day at Madam Puddifoot's.

**February 14th**

Severus was not a particularly romantic wizard, but he'd do anything for Minerva. This was why - despite dreading the night to come - Severus came downstairs with a convincingly pleasant expression.

"Shall we?" he said, extending his elbow to Minerva, 

She side-along apparated them...into their kitchen.

On the table was a pot of tea and a plate of freshly-made chip butties.

"But...are you certain you wouldn't rather we go to Madam Puddifoot's?"

"Tea at home's more romantic, wouldn't you agree?"

He did, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> <3
> 
> That's it, Kelly. That's the note. :)
> 
> <3


End file.
